An unexpected solution
by ClairE88
Summary: Hermione is in a dilemma. She loves her boyfriend, Ron, but also wants an amazing first time, which an inexperienced boyfriend doesn't seem to be able to provide. But what will she do? DM/HG, M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was completely lost. And this did not happen to her very often. That was why she started to panic the more she thought about the cause of her problem. As she was pacing back and forth in her room, which she was awarded for becoming Head Girl, she just couldn't keep her dilemma out of her head. She suddenly stopped as she glanced through her window and she saw the source of her problem: her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, who was practising Quidditch with the rest of the Gryffindor team on the Quidditch pitch nearby.

They have been dating for almost a year now and Hermione loved him with all her heart. There was one small problem though. _'Small?! Who am I kidding...'_ Hermione thought miserably as she remembered last weekend.

For some time now, Ron had been trying to advance on her …_ahem_… sexually, and Hermione had been more than willing, until last Saturday. They were cuddling on the couch that was situated in front of the fire in the Head Common Room, when things got a little heated and Ron suggested huskily that they continued things in Hermione's bedroom. That was all very well for Hermione, but as things got a bit out of hand, Hermione experienced first hand just how much of a beginner Ron was at this. Of course, who was she to complain, she had never done anything like that before either, but the clumsy way Ron tried to explore made her increasingly nervous, so after a couple of minutes of trying – that was really uncomfortable and even painful at times for Hermione – she finally stopped Ron, apologising and suggesting that they continue some other time.

Ron had been really sweet and understanding and even if what Hermione said had hurt him, he didn't let on. Hermione had been strangely distant with him since then, but he didn't seem to notice – _'Yet…'_ Hermione thought bitterly – and it became more and more unnerving for her as the days passed. She loved him so much, but she couldn't lie to herself anymore, her first time was extremely important to her and she was just scared that Ron's lack of experience would somehow spoil it for her. She knew she was being extremely selfish and nasty to Ron even for having thoughts like this, but she just couldn't help it.

She still wanted an amazing first time, but she also wanted to keep things with Ron as they were and clearly it was either one or the other. That was why Hermione sighed in frustration as she turned away from her window and Ron; and forced all thoughts about this out of her head. She also knew that none of her friends could help her in this matter for they were all way too close to Ron, and Hermione didn't want to hurt any of them.

She sighed again, now a bit angry for not being able to find a suitable solution and decided to do what was best for keeping her mind off of things: studying. She gathered some of her books and notes and walked down the stairs leading to the Head Common Room that she shared with the Head Boy, the infamous Draco Malfoy. She still couldn't believe that he was Head Boy; she couldn't understand Dumbledore's decision at all. It was true that he was second best at almost all their classes, her being the best of course, but surely there must have been someone else who was smarter than him. In the first couple of days after they returned to their seventh year at Hogwarts, Hermione and Malfoy seemed to have made a silent truce, which meant they left each other alone. As a result they have barely spoken since then, affectively ignoring each other. This became harder though about two or three times a week when Malfoy brought some random girl back to his bedroom and Hermione couldn't study in the common room, because of the extent to which Malfoy seemed to pleasure said girls. Sometimes Hermione even heard them from her room, which made it extremely hard to sleep, let alone concentrate on anything.

Till now, this only bothered Hermione, and sometimes it annoyed her to the point where she simply wanted to yell the crap out of him, but she was always too uncomfortable in the end to do so. But now as she put her books down on the desk in the corner where she usually studied, suddenly a very interesting but also very, VERY disturbing thought awoke in her head. All she needed was one night with someone who didn't want a commitment, who was experienced and who was not friendly enough with Ron to care enough to tell him anything. If she thought it through, Malfoy was the perfect solution to her dilemma.

'_Oh my GOD!!'_ she thought, her eyes widening in horror. _'Did I just consider sleeping with Malfoy?! I must have gone completely mental…'_ she slumped down on her chair, keeping her head in her hands, banishing all thoughts of Malfoy from her head.

Draco Malfoy chose that exact moment to step into the common room, his hands full of books, obviously returning from the library. He barely glanced at Hermione, who slightly jumped, startled by his entrance, and was now burying her blushing face behind the book closest to her. Malfoy just raised an eyebrow and continued lazily towards the couch before throwing his books down and sitting on the couch with his feet on the table in front of him, and his head rested on the back of the couch. At his loud sigh, Hermione trembled slightly in embarrassment, accidentally knocking one of her books off of the table. As she quickly bent down to get it, Malfoy turned his head to look at her and saw her flaming face and her hands shaking a bit.

"What's with you today, Granger?" he asked slowly with an eyebrow raised, startling Hermione even more, since the last time they spoke must have been weeks ago. "You seem to be embarrassed about something. Or is it just because of _me_?" he added with a seductive smirk.

Hermione dropped the book again at this, because even though she was sure he wasn't serious about it, the seductiveness in his voice made her have goose bumps all the way down her spine.

"Of course not!" she replied quickly, trying to sound causal as she retrieved her book and sat back down at the desk. "I'm just nervous about the Potions essay we have to write, that's all."

But she didn't fool Malfoy, who did not miss the effect his voice had on her. He stood up slowly and started towards her. Hermione looked alarmed.

"Oh really?" he asked in a low voice as he sauntered closer to her, a lock of blond hair falling in front of one of his eyes. "Because you seem strangely affected by my presence, Granger." he continued as he reached her desk, leaning on it with his left hand, his face dangerously close to hers. "Almost as if you were …_attracted_ to me or something." he smirked at her sexily.

Hermione swallowed hard as she glanced up at his stormy grey eyes, which suddenly seemed darker somehow. She quickly pushed him away, jumped up and took several steps away from him, as if trying to put a safe distance between them. Malfoy turned to her, smirking even more, obviously thinking that she just proved him right.

"That is absurd, Malfoy!" Hermione said weakly. "As you know I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, I am perfectly aware of that." he glared down at her. "But it's not hard to imagine that the Weasel is not that good at hmm.. satisfying certain needs of yours." he smirked as Hermione blushed scarlet and with two lazy steps he was in front of her again.

Hermione's eyes widened as she realised how close he was to her, she could even smell his cologne, which was intoxicating. As she realised what she was thinking, she quickly took another step back, only to feel her back hit the stone wall. Malfoy flashed a handsome and unbelievably sexy smile at her as he saw the frightened look on her face when he closed the distance between them once again. His chest slightly brushed hers; she could feel his warm breath on her face. She looked up at his eyes glaring at hers intently, which made her knees weaker. He put his hands on the wall on either side of her, enjoying the sight of her quickly rising chest.

"So now tell me, Granger." he almost whispered, which made her shiver. "Why are you acting like this?" as he bent down a bit, his face nearly brushed hers. "Do you want to have sex with me or something?" he asked, a slight chuckle apparent in his voice.

"Yes…" Hermione breathed, barely aware of what she just said, making however Malfoy's breath hitch in his throat.

"What?!" he pulled his head back quickly, looking at her bewildered. "You want to have sex with me?!" at his voice Hermione seemed to have woken up and she realised that he must have been messing with her.

"No, of course not!" she shook her head desperately, her eyes wide in horror. She tried to escape now that Malfoy's guard was down, but at her movement, he quickly pinned her to the wall.

"Don't try to mess with me, Granger, I'm not an idiot!" he hissed in her ear angrily. "You just said you did! Now tell me the truth!" he demanded forcefully.

"I just want one passionate night with no strings attached!" Hermione said, then she clasped her hand to her mouth, terrified, not believing what she just said. She blamed his closeness which seemed to have made her go crazy. She tried to squirm to loosen his grip, but it only made him gasp and hold her even tighter.

As Malfoy heard her say those words, his brain seemed to have clouded with desire, since he suddenly became conscious of the firm breasts pressing against his chest. He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself and told himself that she can't possibly be serious but he just breathed in the sweet fragrance of her hair. He knew he was lost when he felt his desire burning between his legs at the slightest movement of hers. When she squirmed he couldn't help but gasp and press his body against hers for more contact. He thought he must be going crazy; he almost never reacted like this to a girl. He had sex a couple of nights ago, so he couldn't have been that desperate either.

As Hermione heard him gasp she suddenly felt something very hard pressing against her thigh. She involuntarily opened her legs a bit so it could slide between them and she moaned as she felt it press against her. Her desire was burning like it never had, she felt herself get wetter by the second.

Even though there were several items of clothing separating them, Malfoy's vision completely disappeared for a second as he felt his length slip between Hermione's willingly spread legs. It made him grip at the stone wall unconsciously and buck his hips to Hermione's. When he heard her moan he knew this was it. He just had to have her.

The next couple of seconds went by in a blur for both of them and the next thing they knew they were ripping at each other's clothes frantically while kissing madly. It was Malfoy who crushed his lips down on hers, but she responded just as desperately, their tongues battling for control for a few minutes. Malfoy had finally won, pressing her even harder against the wall, his hands exploring her already revealed breasts. With a few swift movements of his hand, Hermione was completely naked over the waist and she didn't waste any time getting his shirt off either. As his thumbs ran over her already rock hard nipples she gasped in pleasure, which made him smirk against her sweet lips. Hermione closed her eyes in pure bliss as he decided to explore a bit and slid his hands over her bottom, grabbing it and as she moaned he left her mouth to kiss his way all the way down her neck.

As he reached her collarbone, he hoisted her up by the thighs and she instinctively clutched her legs around his slim waist. He pressed his hardness against her core and she couldn't suppress a small yell as she felt him demanding entrance. Malfoy felt himself getting even harder, if that was even possible, at the little (or loud) noises she made and desperately thrust against her. She moved her hands down from his neck to his belt and with surprising speed and accuracy she undid it and fidgeted until his pants hit the floor around his ankles. Malfoy moaned in a deep voice in approval, and basically ripped her knickers off with one hand, now leaving her in only her skirt which was moved up her waist slightly for better access. Hermione wondered for a second about where their shoes and socks had gone, but was quickly brought back to the present when she felt one of Malfoy's slender fingers slide over her entrance.

"Aaaah, Malfoy!" she panted, pulling his head down to her neck. He smirked against it as he felt her wetness; she was more than ready for him. Within five seconds he got rid of his underwear, the last piece of fabric in the way. He growled in ecstasy as he felt his cock brushing against her wetness, making its way to her entrance. Hermione threw her head back and held on to his broad shoulders for dear life as she experienced things she wouldn't even have dreamed of.

She gasped as Malfoy suddenly captured one of her hard nipples in his mouth and that was the moment he chose to thrust forward and slide into her. They both cried out in pleasure (and partly in pain in Hermione's case) and within a second he was completely buried in her. They held onto each other, panting, and a few tears made their way down Hermione's face. When Malfoy felt wetness on his face he looked at her. His eyes opened wide in shock.

"You.. you were a virgin?!" he stammered between deep breaths that he took to steady himself. "Why on earth didn't you tell me?" he asked, seeming slightly angry.

"Well, we didn't exactly stop to chat beforehand, did we?" Hermione answered weakly.

"Should I stop?" Malfoy asked panting; it became increasingly hard to ignore his throbbing cock buried deep inside her. And her fidgeting didn't help either.

"Are you kidding?" Hermione asked with a mischievous smile as she slowly thrust against him.

Malfoy lost his good sense then, and he attacked her lips in a passionate kiss while slowly drawing out of her, only to thrust back in again, which made Hermione shiver in pleasure. First he moved in a steady pace which seemed to drive them both mad. Hermione threw her head back again, moaning and Malfoy found it increasingly hard to keep it slow, since his body was telling him to just take her hard and fast.

"Aaaah, Malfoy, don't stop!" Hermione cried as he increased his pace a bit, biting at her neck teasingly. His cock fit in her perfectly, stretching her so much that she thought she'd faint from the pleasure. As he hit that perfect spot again and again she saw stars and just when she thought she was over the edge he slowed down again, repeating his actions until Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh my God, faster, faster, FASTER!" she screamed, driving him crazy with desire, but he kept his pace even though it was harder than he would have thought. She was so tight, it made his cock throb and even harder than before and her slender frame fit perfectly in his arms. He couldn't hold off any longer, he moved faster and harder than before, making them both moan in ecstasy. He moved his lips to her neck and teased her even more and with one last hard thrust, Hermione screamed in pure bliss, drawing blood from his shoulders with her nails. That seemed to have done it for Malfoy too, who cried out in pain mixed with unbelievable pleasure and after a couple of more thrusts he emptied his hot seed inside of her as her walls seized him possessively.

They just stood there, panting for a couple of minutes, Malfoy still pinning Hermione to the wall. Then he slowly lowered her to the floor, which made them gasp as he slid out of her. As Hermione started gathering her clothes, Malfoy stared at her with a misty gaze.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, a half-smile on his face.

"Collecting my clothes." she said with her eyebrows raised, glancing up at him. "Do you have a problem?"

"Damn right I do!" he said mischievously, inching closer to her. "What I have planned involves no clothes at all." he added, smirking at her.

As Hermione opened her mouth to answer, he suddenly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to his bedroom, Hermione laughing as he spanked her ass playfully on the way.

--

After a night of pure pleasure, Hermione woke up to the sunlight tickling her face. As he opened her eyes and turned around slowly under the green silky sheets, she felt the strong hand around her tighten its grip. She smiled to herself as she glanced at the mess of glowing blond hair, which was Draco Malfoy. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted at her, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Morning, beautiful." he murmured before dozing off again.

'_Well, now I really am in trouble…'_ Hermione thought as his words caused a tingling sensation all over her body…

--

**A/N:** Hope you liked this one-shot (and it will strictly remain a one-shot!), I just had to write something before I got back from my holiday.. :) My other story is not forgotten though, don't worry! And, as always: please REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all Harry Potter characters, places, etc belong to JKR.

---

It's been a week. A whole damn week and it was still haunting her. Hermione was walking to Charms deeply in her thoughts but still unconsciously looking out for the blond head she dreaded to see in the crowd, so in case it appeared she could duck behind someone or something.

"Stop avoiding me." a deep voice said alarmingly close to her ear, making her jump.

"Stop sneaking up on me!" she hissed through her teeth, glancing around nervously to check if anyone was looking.

Draco looked at her, amused, and discreetly pulled her into a nearby empty classroom despite her resistance. After he quietly closed the door he turned back to Hermione.

"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?!" Hermione wheeled around on her heels to face the smirking blond.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, sauntering closer to her, eyeing her form suggestively.

"Look, stay away from me, I told you from the beginning that I want no strings attached. I was honest. And I meant it." she finished, pointedly walking back to the door around him.

"Listen Granger," Malfoy said, obviously losing his patience, spinning her around to face him. "You can't just go around fucking people without any consequences. And that night was good, we both know that. I want more." he held her strongly, his gaze not wavering, waiting intensely for her reply.

Hermione felt her resistance quickly resolving as she looked back into his forceful expression. To avoid giving into him, she stepped away from him, pulling her arm firmly out of his grip and thankfully he let her go.

"I thought that was exactly what _you _did with every single girl you slept with. Fuck them without consequences, with no follow-ups whatsoever unless you wanted to." she bit out. "I told you Malfoy, that was it and no more. Kindly stay out of my life." and before he could say another word, she quickly left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Bloody hag…" Malfoy couldn't stop himself from saying, looking angrily after the witch who he couldn't get out of his head since that night. The most brilliant night he ever had, he had to admit to himself. He would never admit that to _her_ though.

He still remembered that morning in vivid detail.

_When he woke up and opened his eyes the first thing he saw was her. She was very pretty, her hair all out of place (well, even more than usually), her cheeks were slightly tinged pink and she was looking at him with the same contentedness that he was feeling. When he drifted off a bit, his hazy mind even wandered to a place where it wouldn't normally have: thinking that he could get used to this, having her in his life this way._

'_Crazy, crazy thoughts…'_ he shook his head absentmindedly as he exited the classroom, still mulling over what happened.

_He couldn't even fall back asleep completely, when he suddenly felt her chest rising increasingly quickly under his arm that was thrown possessively around her. When he opened his eyes to look at her again, she already jumped out of bed, running around frantically for her clothes. _

"_What's wrong, luv?" he asked, clearly confused, sitting up while stifling a yawn. _

"_What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong!" Hermione nearly screamed, already half dressed. "I have a boyfriend who I love and I just slept with you, that's what's wrong!"_

"_He doesn't have to find out, you know…" he didn't understand what was upsetting her so much. To him it was all clear: they had great sex and they should do it again, no matter what. "Stop freaking out, Granger, we can solve this. You can just always let me know when the dufus has quidditch practice or what not, and…" but he was interrupted by a loud shriek before he could finish._

"_Are you suggesting that WE DO THIS AGAIN??!" she stopped all motion now and just stood staring at him with wide eyes like he was mental or something. "Are you crazy?! I am done with this, whatever this...this sick thing is!" she continued frantically after he didn't show any more comprehension than before._

"_What's wrong with you?" now he was getting worked up as well, he just couldn't help it. "Just 'cause you had amazing sex that you immensely enjoyed with someone other than the weasel it doesn't mean it's sick!" but before he could finish, Hermione stormed out of the room, not showing any signs that she heard any word he just said._

_He was left there, sitting on his bed, barely awake yet, staring after the witch in utter confusion and steadily rising anger. _

Just the memory of it was enough to get him worked up again. He couldn't get a decent conversation out of her since then, today was a complete success compared to his other futile attempts. He just had to have her again. It was that simple. And when he wanted something he would not rest until he got it.

'_That's right, Granger. You found your match.'_ he thought, smirking again, as he entered the Charms classroom just with a few seconds to spare. _'Just wait and see…'_

_---_

When Hermione was back in her room that evening, she kept replaying her conversation with Malfoy in her head, and she couldn't stop it no matter how hard she tried to force herself to.

'_What's wrong with me?...'_ she thought desperately every now and then, trying to find a logical reason behind her insanity that started a week ago.

Of course she knew the reason. She was smart. It wasn't that hard to figure out after all. The reason was that one night. That one crazy, irresponsible night. Because that night was not only outstandingly great and extremely satisfying and without a question, the best night of her life so far (which she had to admit wasn't too hard, that being her first time and all, but still). It also provoked feelings inside of her that she should _definitely_ not be having. Of course she was completely aware that she was not in love with Malfoy. Even the idea of that made her snort with laughter. But she knew that what she felt could lead to and grow to be something more. Something special.

She shook her head frantically. _'Wake up, Hermione! What on earth are you thinking?!'_

First of all, this was Malfoy. _Malfoy._ That says it all. Second, she loved Ron, she really did with all her heart. _'Well, it obviously can't be all my heart.'_ she thought bitterly.

Her mind led her thoughts back to today's conversation and she sighed pensively. Malfoy obviously enjoyed that night too. All his attempts at trying to talk to her proved that. But of course she knew she couldn't kid herself and think that Malfoy felt what she felt. Which was nothing important anyway. So this whole thing was a moot point.

'_Oh, my God, I really have to get a grip. Now.'_ and with that final thought, she sat down at her desk, determined to do some homework before going to bed.

---

For the next few days they both had very clear plans regarding the situation. Hermione's was very simple: go on with her life, forget anything had happened and ignore and avoid Malfoy _at all cost_. It was even working out pretty well for a while. Or so she thought.

Of course one of their plans was destined to fail, since Malfoy's was exactly the opposite: try to get Hermione alone so he can remind her of what they were capable of together. Or something to that extent anyway, Draco didn't work out the details yet. He knew what Hermione was trying to do, and since he knew that she enjoyed that night just as much as he did, he knew how to change her mind. But for that he needed to get her alone.

In the first few days he considered blackmailing her with telling the weasel about them, but he quickly threw that idea aside. He was sure that Hermione would be so hurt if the weasel dumped her that she would never look at him ever again.

So now he was doing his best at plan B. She seemed very cautious, so first he kept track of her daily schedule, so he could plan to surprise her. The third day after their last conversation, he had a detailed plan. He knew Hermione would have a free period after lunch, which she usually spent in her room, studying. Potter and Weasley had a class though, so he won't have to worry about them. Perfect.

Hermione just finished lunch and said goodbye to Harry and Ron before making her way back to the Heads' dorm. She was somewhat more relaxed today, since in the last two days Malfoy seemed to lay off of her more, and her own thoughts were getting more and more organized. As she was about to step through the portrait, Malfoy was the last thing on her mind, which was totally preoccupied with an essay that she was about to start writing. When she stepped inside and started walking towards her room, suddenly she was twirled around and pressed up against the wall right next to the portrait she just climbed through.

"Got you…" a low, seductive voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Malfoy…" she meant to sound accusing but her voice came out as barely more than a sigh, which Malfoy acknowledged with an appreciative grunt while he pressed his body even closer to hers. His strong hands were holding hers to the wall and his hot breath tickled her neck.

"Malfoy, please…" Hermione seemed to finally realize what was going on and her voice came out stronger and more confident this time, struggling against her captor.

"Hmmm…" Draco enjoyed her delicious body pressing up against him before pulling his face away from her neck and looking deeply into her eyes. "You have to stop denying… For both of our sakes." he purred, making her feel dizzy and light headed.

He saw her eyes go all hazy and he took that as his cue to slowly, agonizingly slowly bend his head down to barely brush his lips against hers. Hermione's eyes closed automatically and her lips parted as if in a frenzy, waiting for the sweet release that was his lips on hers. Draco smirked to himself before finally closing the tiny distance between them and kissing her slowly, deeply and very hungrily. As Hermione reacted positively to his every movement and kissed him back just as passionately, he slowly released her hands, running his down her sides, taking his time with exploring every inch of her that he could reach.

Hermione was in pure heaven, his lips burnt with passion on hers, she was getting goose bumps wherever his hands touched her and her mind was blissfully blank. Until a little voice in the back of her head started telling her that this is wrong. That she should stop. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she urgently broke the kiss, pushing him away forcefully.

Draco was not expecting it, so he was dumbfounded when he realized that suddenly there was a few feet between them and his body felt cold where her warm body was pressing against him just moments before.

"This has to stop." she said in a voice that she intended to be firm but came out weak and a little shaky. She was already moving away from him, edging towards her room, looking for an escape.

"Granger, stop kidding yourself." he croaked, then he coughed to clear his throat. "You know we both want this. Why deny us the pleasure?" he followed her every move slowly, like a predator cornering their prey, his eyes darkening with lust.

"Please, just leave me alone!" Hermione said, panic apparent in her voice, still backing away from him towards her room, which still seemed very far for her to turn her back on him. Her eyes stayed locked with his, she felt like being hypnotized by a snake.

"You don't want that. You know you don't." he almost whispered as her back suddenly hit another wall and she realized in rising panic that she was cornered once again. And as his body closed in on hers and his lips got dangerously close, Hermione knew he was right. The most dangerous thing of all was not him. It was her own desire…

---

**A/N:** Wow it's nice to be back after all this time…;) Don't be mad about the cliffhanger, the next (and last) chapter will be up soon. Hope you liked this, specially since a lot of people asked me to continue this story and now finally I had inspiration (and time).

Let me know what you think, please REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all Harry Potter characters, places, etc belong to JKR.

- - -

Draco felt his arousal rising to new levels as he closed in on his prey. He could feel her panic and saw it in her eyes, but he just felt encouraged as he felt her tremble as his body got unbearably close to hers.

He nuzzled her ear with his nose and brought his hands up to her sides to hold her gently. He felt her shiver as he brushed his lips against her skin on their way from her ear to her lips. Hermione felt all conscious thought slip away when he brushed his lips against hers and no matter how much she tried to cling onto them it was no use. Her body gave in completely as she instinctively leaned in against him grabbing his shoulders, and eagerly parting her lips. Draco didn't need any more encouragement and he finally kissed her with a growing need and passion, which first took her by surprise but soon she mirrored his moves with matching enthusiasm.

When Draco felt the desperate thrusts of her hips that demanded more contact, he lost all train of thought and forcefully hoisted her up by her thighs, and started making his way to his room without breaking their hungry kiss. Thankfully, the door wasn't locked, so he was able to open it without much effort. In a few moments Hermione felt soft and comfortable bed sheets under her, though this barely registered, since Draco managed to get her top off amazingly quickly and now he was making his way with soft, burning kisses to one of her eagerly waiting breasts.

Hermione gasped as she felt his hands sliding slowly and maddeningly up her legs until they reached her panties, which in a few seconds joined her discarded top on the floor, and was shortly followed by the rest of their garments.

Draco kissed his way back up to Hermione's face and she surprised him by clutching his head with one hand and crushing her lips to his with such passion that it completely clouded his thoughts. He gently eased her thighs further apart with his legs and as he brought his body down to rest on hers, he moaned deeply into her mouth as his length came in contact with her warm wetness. When Hermione felt the contact, she shivered in anticipation and she clutched his shoulders even harder as she felt one of his hands smoothly sliding down her body and finally resting between her legs, teasing her with light touches. Draco moved his head to her neck, breathing in her seductive scent, and as one of his fingers moved in slightly deeper to explore, he couldn't stifle a moan when he felt an overwhelming wetness. At the same time Hermione gasped and bucked her hips against his hand, her body screaming for more.

"Aaah, you're so wet…" Draco whispered, his hot breath tickling her neck, teasing her even more.

"Draco, _please_…" Hermione moaned, holding onto him for dear life.

"Your wish is my command…" he said, but Hermione didn't hear a word, because then his finger entered her, and started moving slowly in and out in an even, teasing pace. Hermione was writhing and panting, her desire taking completely over her body, which made it very hard for Draco to keep his focus and not just take her that second.

His pace gradually increased, and after what seemed like forever to Hermione, he added another finger, stretching her even more.

"Please, just take me…" she gasped, and Draco lost all control then, as if his brain switched to auto-mode. He swiftly slid his fingers out, and in one urgent thrust he was inside of her. Draco groaned in appreciation and Hermione moaned his name loudly, urging him to move faster and deeper. And so he did. He was done teasing; his body couldn't take it anymore. He lost all self control, thrusting into her hard again and again, and with one slower, stronger thrust, he stretched her enough so she took all of him, making Hermione scream with pleasure. He felt as if a thick fog settled on his brain, blinding him with satisfaction. Then he increased his pace once more, their bodies slamming against each other until they were both sweating and panting hard. With one final thrust, he was completely spent, falling over the edge and taking her with him.

He collapsed on top of her and after a few minutes he felt her shiver, so he slid off of her, hugging her close and pulling a blanket over them. Without another thought, they were both asleep within seconds.

Hermione woke after what seemed like only a few minutes, cuddled comfortably against Draco's chest, his arms still around her. She sleepily twisted her head around to see the clock and she gasped quietly when she saw that it was nearly dinner time.

'_Can't believe I missed double Potions…' _she thought, annoyed, as she carefully turned her head back towards Draco. _'He's gonna pay for this… At least tomorrow's Saturday.'_ she thought right before sleep claimed her again.

- - -

When Draco woke up in the morning, he was alone. He suddenly felt a wave of worry, but he quickly stifled it, and pulling the blanket over his head with a yawn he decided to sleep a bit longer.

'_She'll come back…'_ he thought sleepily. _'After amazing sex like that, anyone would.'_ he smirked. With that comforting thought he fell asleep again.

- - -

Hermione was striding along the corridors purposefully towards the Gryffindor tower. She couldn't believe she let this happen again. This was madness. She felt she had to clear her head and for that she needed to see her friends, and especially Ron. When she entered the common room, she spotted her friends playing exploding snap in a corner and she started towards them. When they saw her they waved and smiled happily at her, and Ron stood and hugged her close after greeting her with a gentle kiss.

As he was hugging her, she felt herself getting calmer with every second, and when he tightened his hold on her she felt butterflies in her stomach from the happiness.

"Come on, love, sit and play with us!" he pulled her gently next to him as he sat down and she comfortably snuggled closer to him, smiling at Harry and Ginny who were sitting opposite from them. She felt relief mixed with an overwhelming calm and happiness, and she couldn't help thinking that that was where she belonged and where she always will. Ron looked at her smiling, and she gasped as she saw so much love and appreciation in his eyes, and she realized that all that mirrored her emotions exactly. She smiled back contentedly.

"I love you." she almost whispered and she never meant it more.

"I love you too, Hermione." Ron said, kissing her on the cheek.

She spent most of the day with them and it was the most fun she had in a while. In the late afternoon though she realized that she had to put things right and she did not want to wait any longer. After she said goodbye to her boyfriend and friends, and she was making her way back to her dorm, she felt tears prickling her eyes. She couldn't believe that she did that to Ron. She felt like a monster. With new determination she quickened her pace. She just had to fix this and fast. She couldn't live with this _mistake_ any longer. She felt now that this was the biggest mistake of her life.

- - -

Hermione entered the Heads' common room with dry eyes and, as she expected, found Draco sitting comfortably on the couch, his feet on the table in front, reading a book. As she entered, he looked up and a confident smile spread on his face.

"Where did you disappear to this morning?" he asked, putting the book down on the table and patting the couch next to him, motioning for her to sit.

"I came to tell you that it's over." Hermione said in an even voice, stopping right in front of him across the table.

"What?" he said, clearly confused now.

"This twisted thing between us is over. And for good." she continued. "If you try anything again, you will regret it. Consider yourself warned."

"But Granger, I thought you were over that!" now he was standing too, anger and confusion mixed on his face.

"I know I was weak, but now I made my decision and that is not going to change." she still spoke very calmly, but she wished he would just understand already. Obviously, he didn't.

"So you'll just give this up so you can have your happily ever after with Weasley?!" his voice was rising now, Hermione instinctively took a step back.

"Well, you could put it like that, yes…" but she couldn't go on, because she was sharply interrupted.

"Well then you should reconsider. Us." he nearly yelled, his eyes shooting daggers at her.

"Us?!" now Hermione was losing her temper too. "What is _us_?! There is no _us_, Malfoy!"

"No, there isn't. YET." he said, a bit calmer now.

"And there never will be. It's just too… much. Too complicated. It's not worth it." she almost whispered.

"Look, if you're waiting for me to declare my undying love for you, you can forget it!" Draco said, his temper rising again.

"Of course not…" Hermione muttered.

"But this… _twisted thing_, as you put it could _be something_. Can't you feel it?" he added hesitantly. Maybe she didn't after all. But she seemed hesitant too, as she avoided his gaze and put her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. This gave him courage to approach her and finally he stood right in front of her, just a few inches between them. She didn't back down this time. "If we let it, if we didn't stomp it down, this could grow to be something more. Something _special_." He cringed as he said that word. Merlin, he didn't know he was that corny. But he only said what he thought to be true. No matter how unbelievable or unrealistic it was. He saw her waver, so he gathered the courage to lift her chin to face him. Her eyes showed a mix of emotions and he felt hope rising in his chest.

But the spell was quickly broken, when she abruptly turned her back on him and put some distance between them as well by walking a few steps away from him.

"As I said, it's not worth it." she said calmly, still turning away. "And you can't change my mind about this. Not this time."

"And where does that leave me?!" Draco asked, a bit of unease apparent in his voice.

"You can go back to what you always do." Hermione said, turning to him again, strangely calm and collected. "Sleeping with half of Hogwarts. You were always good at that. And I don't know why you expect me to act differently to how you treat all those girls. It's time you learned how it felt." Her face still showed no emotion, but inside she felt that she went a bit too far. Not that he didn't deserve it.

"Fine, be that way!" Draco was clearly annoyed now. He couldn't believe that he said all those things, and to _her_ of all people, for nothing. "As I said, if you expect me to propose or something, you can forget it!" and with that he noisily proceeded back to the couch, sitting down and pretending to read his book. He was _not_ going to beg. Malfoys do not _beg_.

"Fine." Hermione said, and without a backward glance, she entered her room and slammed the door a bit too hard behind her.

"But remember, in the end you'll come crawling back to me!" Draco couldn't stop himself from yelling after her, though her door was closed. "They always do." He murmured to himself.

But he couldn't help doubting himself. Would she come back? Replaying their conversation in his head he thought no. She wouldn't. He sighed and told himself it'll always work out in the end. Maybe she was right, and it was too complicated. They were so different. In every possible aspect. Maybe she was meant to be with Weasley. Then it probably is better if this didn't go on any longer.

But if they are good together, he thought gazing into the fire burning in the fireplace next to the couch, then fate will somehow make their paths cross again. He couldn't stop himself from smirking at that thought.

_- The End -_

- - -

**A/N:** And yes, it is over. Most of you I am guessing just wanted to know who Hermione chooses in the end, so the purpose of continuing the story was to show her choice. And to me this was the obvious ending, since I made Hermione make the decision so early on, so she couldn't really develop any real feelings for Draco yet. Okay, well please don't hate me…

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they really keep me going! I appreciate every single one of them, trust me. And thanks to everyone who read my story as well!


End file.
